


How to get away with it (short drabble)

by MissNiika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiika/pseuds/MissNiika
Summary: Have some domestic fluff, hope you enjoy it =)This is my first english drabble. Since it's not my mother tongue, please excuse if there are any mistakes.





	How to get away with it (short drabble)

“Eren!”  
Just by the way his name was called, got him shivering in an instant. He was sitting in the living room in front of the TV, playing video games. All sort of dirty dishes piled up on the coffee table. The kitchen didn’t look any better for all he remembered. And he knew very well, that this was the sort of thing that his husband would not be too happy about. 

In fact, Levi was a clean-freak. The complete opposite of Eren. Sure he would try to live up to Levi’s standards every now and then, but there were times when he just forgot. He was easily distracted, anyway. 

“Yes?”, Eren beamed innocent in the direction from where the voice came. Levi stepped out of the kitchen, approaching him as if he was some kind of prey. Eren quickly turned away his gaze.

Levi came to a halt a few inches away from Eren, looking straight down at him.  
“What have I told you over and over again?”, Levi said in a cold and rather monotonous tone. “That you love me?”, Eren looked up to him with big puppy eyes.

“Tsk”, Levi frowned, pinching his own nose in annoyance. Eren smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

“You have exactly three seconds to get your ass off of that couch and start cleaning.” The tone of his voice left no space for arguing. Eren jumped off the sofa as if he got stung by a bee. Before making his way to deal with his upcoming ungrateful task, he dared to pull Levi into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you”, he whispered and gave his husband a chaste kiss on the cheek. As Eren went into the kitchen, Levi’s shoulders relaxed instantly, letting the warmth run through his entire body. A small blush was spreading on Levi’s nose as he looked down on the floor. No matter how mad he was at Eren sometimes, sweet words and a brief kiss were all it took to break his walls over and over again.

Though Levi was never the kind of person to smile very often, he felt his lips twitching. And so he allowed himself to do so, since no one was there to notice anyway. “Yes,” he thought to himself, “Eren is always able to make it up to me.”


End file.
